This invention relates to wall coverings, and more particularly to a wall covering which is specially constructed to have a stain resistant outer surface.
The desirability of having a wall covering with a stain resistant outer surface has been previously recognized, and several approaches have been taken to imparting stain resistant properties to wall coverings. It is known, for example, to laminate to the outer surface of a wall covering a film of polyvinyl fluoride to provide a washable surface to the wall covering. However, this approach undesirably adds to the expense of the wall coverings since it requires a separate laminating step following the manufacture of the wall covering.
Stain resistant top coatings have also been provided on wall coverings. However, the stain resistant coatings typically impart a relatively glossy finish to the wall covering. Many popular styles and grades of wall paper require a low gloss or substantially matte finish. This low gloss is usually achieved by incorporating flattening pigments, such as silicate pigments or silica, in the top coating composition. However, the presence of such pigments causes the surface of the coating to be porous and consequently works against obtaining stain resistance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stain resistant wall covering having desirable aesthetic qualities of low gloss on the outer surface thereof coupled with excellent stain resistant properties.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a stain resistant wall covering comprising a backing layer, a surfacing layer formed of a polymer coating overlying one surface of said backing layer, a layer of printing applied to said surfacing layer and imparting a desired decorative pattern to the wall covering and a stain resistant transparent top coating overlying said layer of printing and imparting stain resistant properties to the exposed surface of the wall covering, said top coating comprising at least one polymer or copolymer derived from vinyl monomers and from about 0.1 to 4 percent by weight based upon the dried coating weight of a perfluoroalkyl copolymer.